


Tangled

by reginaldthegreat



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Nipple Licking, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginaldthegreat/pseuds/reginaldthegreat
Summary: A short snippet from the morning after Shane became yours.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Tangled

He was startled awake by the rooster’s crow and immediately turned to search for you in the bed beside him. Your sleeping form calmed him and soothed the itch inside him, the itch that craved the slow burn of beer in his veins. 

You had married him the day before, married him despite the times where you had to take him to see Harvey because of how sick he had gotten. You had never once lectured him. You were just there when he needed you to be. Somehow, you saw something remarkable in him before he saw it himself. 

He watched you now, a beautiful mess beside him. Your bare chest rose and fell gently, sunlight streaming from the spaces in the blinds and streaking across your hair. His stomach fluttered briefly when he remembered what that body had felt like against his the night before.

He leaned over to press a lingering kiss to your lips, soft enough as to not wake you, long enough to breathe in your scent. He always teased you, saying he loved the way you smelled like pepperoni, much to your chagrin. In actuality, you smelled like rose water and grass, and currently, a bit like sweat. You stirred, mumbled something about needing to buy a new watering can, and went silent again. 

He smiled to himself. You were adorable. His undoing, if anything.

Propping himself up on his forearms, he pressed another kiss to your collarbone, then another between your breasts. Feathery kisses pulled you gently from your sleep. You opened your eyes, peeking shyly at the man hovering over you, his lips dancing across your skin. His dark hair tickled until you let out a reluctant giggle.

“Ah, you’re awake,” he stated, lowering his weight onto you as you raised your arms to place them behind his head. He smiled mischievously, his brown eyes appearing green in the light, before he lowered his head again to suck gently on your nipple. 

Soft tingles of pleasure flowed throughout your body. “Sh-shane,” you whispered, enjoying the feeling of his unshaven jaw brushing against your skin. Each touch sent a shiver down your spine.

It was surreal, truly. It felt like just yesterday you had arrived in Stardew. Meeting Shane wasn’t the most pleasant experience. He’d furrowed his brow, glaring at you from his corner of the saloon. The unkempt man was not a fan of your sunshine-and-daises attitude, ordering you to leave him alone. 

This was a stark comparison to now.

“Please never leave me,” he’d whispered into your neck, tears welling in his eyes as he held you tight.

“Shane, listen to me,” you said back, moving to hold his head between your hands and kissing away his tears. “I am yours and you are mine. Life may get hard, but we are a package deal. I’m not going anywhere.”

Your reassurance awoke something in him that had been dormant for a long time. Holding you close to his heart, he decided that life may not be as bad as he thought and that marrying you was the greatest decision of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik I’ve been posting a lot lately, and for 2 reasons. 1. I’ve got a lot of stuff in my notes and 2. coronavirus.


End file.
